Thrakhath nar Kiranka (Academy series)
Prince Thrakhath was the son of the Kilrathi Emperor. During the Terran-Kilrathi War he was the leader of a military fleet and with his flagship Agon Ra Sivar he led several campaigns against the Terran Confederation. Biography During 2653, Thrakhath was expecting documents with information that would render Confed starfighters useless. A Terran spy would deliver them from the TCSNA on Hilthros to a Kilrathi blockade runner. Before the transaction, its captain informed the prince about the arrival of two Terran fighters (none other than Maverick and Maniac) but the Prince told him not to worry, as they will make use of the plans. The captain however was too late, as when he begun transmitting the docments, the Confed fighters opened fire against its stabilizers, and caused the ship to fall against an asteroid.Red and Blue Around 2654.131 Prince tolerated the presence of border pirates, but a time came when he abandoned his policies and set up a trap to the pirates of Base Tortuga, which a fleet of Sarthas destroyed in a massive show of force. He descended to the ruins of the base with his retinue, who brought to him a sole survivor who was held prisoner by the pirates; he was none other than Maverick. Thrakhath offered him his life, with the purpose to narrate what happens when someone attacks the Kilrathi.The Last One Left Around 2654.162 near the end of the Pilgrim Crisis, while Ivar Chu McDaniel and his Pilgrims were holding the Empire and Terran Confederation hostage, at a stalemate, the Kilrathi had annexed the planet Dioscuri II and the native Dioscurans revered Thrakhath. A massive statue of him was built in a temple.Lords of the Sky Garahl nar Hhallas warned the Prince that the was located near a swampy planet.Word of Honor Thrakhath was situated in his flagship when two Terran scouts (Maverick and Payback) jumped and scouted their location. He contacted Garahl and ordered him to pursue the humans. Garahl and the captain of visited him in his throne room during his lunch, and reported that they destroyed one Terran ship before driving them out. Because of the captain's failure to capture the humans, he named Garahl the new captain.Expendable After the two scouts left the system, Thrakhath arrived there with his flagship only with its escorts. Confed Admiral Rhea Bergstrom had staged an ambush for the Kilrathi force, using the Claw as a bait. Garahl reported to Thrakhath that the Claw had "retreated" leading them to an ambush near Seti Beta 1. But the Prince had prepared a hidden fleet in the system that would crush all the Terrans trapped between. Indeed Bergstrom's task force fell under attack. Agon Ra Sivar participated in the ambush and when the Claw came to their rescue, Thrakhath ordered to block the jump point and opened fire. The Claw however approached steadily under the gunfire towards the node. Thrakhath acknowledged the Terrans' bravery and finally ordered hard to port to evade the collision with the Claw. As it withdrew the Claw reached the node and jumped away.Chain of Command Thrakhath ordered Garahl nar Hhallas to convey Zukara nar Kiranka to Dolos, where the Dolosians have gathered for the sacrifice of the festival of Sivar.Price of Victory Thrakhath met his sister on Dolos as Dolosian slaves (not knowing they were to be sacrificed) constructed the Pyramid of Sivar. Thrakhath was preparing to accept the direct loyalty of the warriors. Zukara acknowledged him as chosen by Sivar, and anything standing in his way must be destroyed. Meanwhile Geoffrey Tolwyn prepared a personal assault against Prince Thrakhath. The Dolosian Vidkun revealed to him an imminent Confederation attack but the Prince was assured that they walked into a trap. The Delosians have been ordered away of the Pyramid of Sivar, the barracks were filled with warriors of the Imperial Guard. Thrakhath told Vidkun that all Dolosians contacted by the Terrans will be held captive until the entire planet will be sacrificed. Thrakhath and his sister departed for the planet on a Kilrathi Shuttle. Thrakhath briefs the warriors when he receives a message from the flagship that Terran forces approach but he tells the officer that it is only a diversion and should hold back until the real attack begins. However this made Vidkun to realise that the Terran captives were telling the truth, and with his and their help, the Confed attack is succesful. The Dreadnaught is in bad shape forcing the bridge officer to asks permission to release fighters from the planet. Prince Thrakhath is in a Sartha cockpit waiting for the assault force, when he is contacted by Garahl nar Hhallas from the Kilrathi Destroyer . He warns the Prince that a ship has broken and enters the atmosphere making a course correction. The Prince then sees his Dreadnaught falling from the sky towards the Pyramid.Glory of Sivar Politics Thrakhath intended the ''hrai''s to swear allegiance directly to him. He intended also to destroy the Clans so that the warriors would answer directly to him as Chosen Claw once he become an Emperor. Bokh nar Ragitika believed that the War against the Terrans was only an excuse for the Imperial family to gain more power and this stance made him wish to defect against the Prince to save the Empire.